3 In A Row Wiki
3 In A Row was a British reality television music competition created by Alex M. which first aired on BronyCoNE on 26 March 2015. It was presented by Jordan Stefano and Erin Lynch. There had been five seasons and five winners prior to the show's cancellation in January 2018. Format In each episode competitors sang before a judging panel of songwriters and a second panel of selected musicians whose job it was to 'up' or 'down' each performance based on how well the singer performed. Finalists were chosen by the songwriters, who'd select two auditions for whom to write up to three songs each depending on which stage of the competition they reached. There are ten episodes in each season, comprising heats, quarter-finals, semi-finals and finals. Heats During each heat competitors tried to outscore their opponents by earning the highest possible number of 'ups'. The songwriters then chose finalists (of which there were always six) from the top ten scorers, although any songwriter could invoke the Second Chance rule, thus favouring a knocked-out competitor at the expense of one of the top ten. Tie-breaks In the event of a tied score the second panel would review the appropriate performances on the big screen and re-score them until a decision was reached. Quarter-finals In the quarter-finals finalists sang songs written specially for them by their respective songwriters, known as first songs. Just as with the heats, they tried to outscore their opponents in exactly the same manner. The two lowest-scoring competitors would be knocked out of the competition, leaving four semi-finalists. In the event of a tied score the judging panel would vote on which of the appropriate performances was poorest and thus vote out a maximum of two competitors. Semi-finals In the semi-finals the remaining finalists sang their second songs. The two lowest-scoring competitors would be knocked out and, like the quarter-finals, any tied scores would be dealt with via Vote-Out. Finals In the finals the two remaining finalists sang their final songs, one of each of which would be an existing hit written by the finalists' respective songwriters. The winner of each season was decided by the usual scoring system, although twice, somewhat controversially, the matter was taken to a tie-break. Season 1 (26 March 2015–30 May 2015) Main article: 3 In A Row (season 1) Heats (televised) Quarter-final Semi-final Final Season 2 (21 January 2016–26 March 2016) Main article: 3 In A Row (season 2) Judging Songwriters The judging panel was composed of three songwriters whose job it was to judge each performance and decide whether to 'turn' or 'stay', similar to the second panel's 'up' or 'down'. The first songwriter to turn would add 16 points to the performer's score, the second 17 and the third a further 17 points for a maximum of 50, or half a maximum score. The remaining 50 points would be decided through the second panel. Songwriters would also critique each performance and offer compliments, encouragement or criticism. Second panel The second panel comprised 25 selected musicians who would 'up' or 'down' each competitor based on their performance (an up being worth two points, a down zero). A third scoring option (known as a 'nod'), if taken, would add only one point to a competitor's score. Presenters could question the second panel about their decisions, often resulting in humorous or heated back-and-forths. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse